70 years later
by Solor Barnes
Summary: Edward, Solor and their daughters gather on a hilltop overlooking Jump City to honor fallen friends. This is an alternate future, but, takes place prior to "It Still Hurts". A One Shot written by Splinter1. *Not-Canon due to future stories to write.*


_70 years later_

A/n: This is an alternate "non-canon" future for Edward and Solor.

 **[70 years after "Trigon's Dark Army"]**

 _Edward Barnes writes…_

 _It's been 70 years since Trigon and Oblaan were defeated once and for all and the only members of the Titans still alive are Solor, Susie, Callisto, and I. Everyone else is gone. We four have gathered at the graves of our brothers and sisters who fell one by one. Some in battle, some after retiring from the crime fighting business. It's been five years since the love of my life went to be with the First.  
_

 **[A hilltop overlooking Jump City]**

Edward had arrived first along with his half-human daughter, Callisto. They were looking at several tombstones, each one etched in the finest granite money could buy, and each adorned with a bust of the person interred.

 _Richard J. Grayson  
"Robin/Nightwing"  
7/19/1988-10/15/2030  
Killed in Action._

 _Victor "Cyborg" Stone  
3/18/1991-8/1/2034  
Ran out of power._

 _Garfield Logan  
"Changeling"/"Beast Boy"  
6/2/1994-5/15/2032  
Beloved Husband of Terra._

 _Terra  
A Teen Titan  
A True Friend  
8/3/1992-5/15/2032_

With hers, Edward relocated the original monument from the old cave and had a replacement statue made based on pictures that were taken when she was petrified. He and the surviving Titans felt that it was fitting, and, it was something Terra had asked for.

 _Kori Anders  
Princess Starfire of Tamaran  
Died 6/24/2050_

 _Arella Roth  
7/18/1962-2/1/2026_

 _Joseph Wilson  
"Jericho"  
10/27/1990-10/26/2066_

 _Raven  
Beloved wife of Edward Barnes  
Died 7/1/2075_

The last one hit Edward the hardest as Bruce Wayne was wrong. Edward was there when she faded away, holding her body and when the link faded away, the roar Edward let loose told the world that the love of his life was gone. He did not allow anyone near for almost a month after the funeral except for those he called family.

The pain, even now, was almost too much for him to bear. Cally tried to be strong for her dad that day, but, her own emotions were just too strong to resist and the only thing she could do was call her godfather and Soskrein on the trans-universal communicator.

"Cally," Solor had asked, "What's wrong?"

"Mother's gone," she replied.

Solor's face paled and said, "You stay with your father, Susie and I will be there shortly."

It was about five minutes later when the Tear of Oblivion opened and the Grand Light and his Twilight daughter emerged and ran to Edward's side as Soskrein pulled Cally into a hug.

"It's OK to show your weakness, brother," Solor said. And with that, one of the strongest Dragons wept bitterly for a long time. In fact, Solor had to stay strong for the both of them.

Edward barely registered when Susie started to sing as Cally also grieved.

As word got out from the hospital that the final original Titan had passed, a crowd gathered at the facility and also at the Titan Tower to pay their respects. The media got word within an hour and they tried to send a reporter, only to be chased away by Edward's oldest son who merely growled, "Anyone who comes close to my father while he is mourning his wife and my step-mother will come to regret their decision as they spend the next 6 months in the hospital!"

The funeral itself was a private, closed door event. No media allowed, despite their complaints. But, a contingent of dragons from Lair guarded the church, procession route, and cemetery with instructions to prevent troublemakers and protestors from interfering. The latter got the Westboro Baptists all angry that their protest at Raven's funeral was met with several dragons who persuaded them that it wasn't a good idea to protest there and that there were many other places to exercise their right of free speech. Needless to say, the dragons prevailed … and without having to use physical force.

Now, it's been five years since that day and each year, they gathered to celebrate their lives and each year, the citizens of Jump City heard four dragons as one voice and the city became quiet. Vehicles stopped moving, folks walking along stopped to listen and reflect. And even the descendants of the Titan's old foes would stop and silently honor the fallen Titans as the Dragons sang.

First, they'd hear a song in Attic Greek and they'd know it was Edward's tribute, a song he learned from a warrior princess named Xena. Then, there would be a pause then, another song. This time in the language of the Dragons that would last a much longer time. They could tell who was who, though, as Callisto and Susie's voices were soprano and alto respectively. Edward was a tenor with Solor a deep baritone.

After that, they would each take several minutes to lay fresh flowers at the graves. For the first few years, they were touched to see even flowers that were from former enemies of the team. The members of the HIVE five would merely put some flowers down, hoping that no one would notice. But, one year, they were caught by Edward and when he read what was written, he merely said, "Thank you for honoring my friends. You are welcome here at any time to pay respects. This means a lot to me, Gizmo. We were not meant to be friends at the time. But, this shows me that even as enemies, there was a mutual respect of some sort. As far as I am concerned, this is forever to be neutral ground. Whatever differences we had or have, I am willing to set aside."

He held out a hand of peace and each member of the HIVE shook Edward's hand. Gizmo even refrained from his usual insults and merely said, "Agreed. This is neutral ground. I don't even have the heart to insult you." Then again, none of the HIVE Five were up to any major fights as age was catching up to them all. In fact, Mammoth had already passed on, his heart finally gave out after 45 years of powering such a huge body. Gizmo, at the time, was almost 50 and while he still could fight with his tech, as he grew older, he tended to lend his expertise to those who needed it. It took a while for the kid genius to come around, but, he switched sides as well. But, he wasn't adverse to selling the tolls of his genius to the highest bidder, regardless of "good or evil". It made him a rich man in the end.

So, fast forward to today. Edward was waiting for Solor and Susie to arrive via a Tear of Oblivion and was sitting on a nearby bench when the Tear opened and they stepped out.

"Hi, Uncle!" Soskrein said and gave him a hug, which was, of course, returned. Edward noticed that her eyes, once a brilliant red, were how reflecting Starfire's eyes.

"Hi, Susie!" Edward said with a smile, "I like the new eye colors, kiddo."

"K'norfka likes them as well," Susie said.

Cally, of course got a hug as well as well as Solor. She was in her human form, which was interesting. Her hair was a deep violet like Raven's and her skin was lightly bronzed to reflect her dragon side. Her eyes though were also violet like Raven's and, when she'd become annoyed or angry, two smaller eyes would temporarily form, reflecting that she was also the granddaughter of Trigon the Terrible. Her powers developed slower than Soskrein's, though. In her dragon form, she certainly had all of Edward's breath weapons and, oddly enough, there was no backlash to really speak of. She had a little at first, but, Solor said that was actually normal for the first month. Her flame breath was the one that first developed, then, Edward taught her how to access her other weapons.

She also inherited Raven's dark powers as she grew up. Edward allowed both Ravens to teach her control and that she would have to meditate at least six hours a day at first to learn how to control her emotions, and, thus her dark powers. Now, she was at the point where it was up to three hours a day and she'd be good for a while.

One thing, though, that had Edward concerned was that Cally was already at the point where she was able to conceive a child. That wasn't picked up by the Titan's advanced AI though. It was when she had her first "monthly curse" when Edward practically freaked out. It took Raven to calm his nerves, saying that it was her heritage from Trigon that accelerated that aspect of their daughter.

"How are you, brother?" Solor asked, breaking Edward out of his private thoughts.

"What do you think?" Edward said sadly, "It still hurts, but, not as bad."

"Brother," Solor said, "You know the guys would not want you to be sad. They all had good lives and most of them died as warriors and some from mere old age or obsolete parts."

"It's not the same," Edward objected, "I tried to save Garfield and Terra. Their dual loss hurt as much as losing Rae. They tried to take on a villain who overpowered them."

"You avenged them, though, Dad," Cally said, "He didn't even know what hit him."

"A decision I still regret, sweetheart," Edward said. In his rage and grief, the villain barely had time to recognize that Edward's scales were rapidly changing colors and his eyes indicated that he was well beyond any rational thought. The "bad guy" was beaten within an inch of his miserable life before Edward was stopped by Solor, Soskrein and Cally. It took all three of them to get through to the enraged dragon.

"Dad," Cally said, "Stop beating yourself up over that. Uncle Garfield and Aunt Terra died as the heroes they were and you honor their memory. They are with the First along with everyone else we knew. Their kids also make the trip up here a couple times a year." Garfield and Terra had a couple of children of their own, a son and a daughter. Their daughter assumed the mantle of Terra after her own geokinetic powers established themselves. Their son, however, did not develop any abilities and is quite normal.

And Edward reflected on how Nightwing was also killed in action. It wasn't even one of Jump City's villains, but, the son of Joker and Harley Quinn who killed Nightwing. The new Batman took that one down, seeing how Bruce had already retired from being Batman and from Wayne Enterprises as well. While there was a memorial stone in Gotham City, he had wanted to be laid to rest in Jump City. Edward kept in contact with Bruce and Terry, of course, but, there would be a time when Edward would get a simple call telling him that it was finally Bruce's time to go. He and Kori had a child of their own. Edward reflected that Alfred Bruce Grayson while part Tamaranian, didn't have the full set of powers that Starfire had. He had opted not to follow in his parents footsteps, a decision that while respected, was still bothersome while they lived.

Cyborg was the peaceful death, though. His human parts had started to give out, but, it was his robot half that gave out first. His batteries had worn out and when they no longer took a charge, he had to stay hooked to the Tower's aging power system. During a severe thunderstorm, the Tower lost all power. When his system completely powered down, his biological half died. Edward had the robotic part of Cyborg's brain carefully removed and that was installed into Edward's AI at his house. The memory core was still active and Cyborg had already told Edward, "Dawg, when my human half gives out, you can use my robotic parts that are still usable." Sadly, due to the accident that forced Cyborg's father to replace a lot of biological parts rendered Victor sterile. That pain of never having kids was tempered by being an adopted uncle to not just Cally and Susie, but, the other children of the Titans. It was a role that filled the hole where Cyborg's kids would have been if history played out different.

Starfire died off-planet, having been recalled to serve as Empress after Galfore's death. So, her grave was more of a memorial than an actual grave site. She was cremated in accordance with her wishes and half of the ashes were buried there and the other half were scattered upon the winds of Tamaran.

Each one, Edward attended their funerals or memorial services, but, the one that ripped his heart out was the loss of Raven. She had contracted an incurable cancer that even the best doctors Edward could find were unable to help. Edward desperately tried to save her, but, finally, Raven put an end to all efforts to prolong her life.

The last thing to go was the mind-link and that faded away to nothing. It was her last gift to him, knowing that if she severed it outright, the pain would be too great for both of them. Not that it mattered to Edward. The loss almost drove him beyond the point of no return.

After her memorial service, Solor had to insist that Edward return to Lair for a while. As in, he basically ordered Edward to return to Lair under his authority as Grand Light. Sol had finally opted to step aside a few years earlier and was enjoying a short retirement.

So, Edward had agreed and relocated to Solor's universe, taking Cally with him. She wasn't quite ready to be on her own given that she was not aging as well as Soskrein was. Her human DNA was asserting itself in different ways and one was that she aged differently than her much older half-brother and her intellect while on par with most of her human peers wasn't matching up with her body. And, Edward had to admit to himself that he wasn't ready to let Cally go, either.

He'd leave the trans-universal communicator with David, though. He had decided that he would remain in Edward's universe and would try to fill his dad's shoes. The thing is that the third generation of Titans had little use for a dragon on the team, something that suited the Barnes family just fine anyway.

So, they packed up their belongings and issued a brief press release through the Daily Planet saying that they were leaving for a while to grieve Raven's loss and that they would be unreachable for a few years unless there was a major disaster that would require their help. They would return, though, for a few weeks a year to remember their comrades.

But, there was another reason as well. In Solor's universe, Kreinyol was still alive, but, old age was taking a toll on her. Edward knew that she would likely die within a year or so and the loss would hurt Starborn more than anything else. Edward knew he'd have to be there, as Solor was when Raven passed on.

Edward still remembered the day that Solor and Kreinyol first admitted their deep love for one another as if it was only yesterday. And, over the decades, that love never faded. Even though they did not have any kids of their own due to their DNA not being as compatible as they hoped, they loved raising Soskrein together.

Vilea, meanwhile, became a trusted member of their whole family over the years. It was a complete turnaround for the acting Grand Darkness from the final chapter of a long war, and, it was something that no one expected to see. Somehow, Edward had gotten through to her at the end of the war and he was the first to actually forgive her and meant it. It took a while for it to sink in, though. Vilea wasn't used to seeing Edward's caring and nurturing side at all. Given how they first met, Vilea sometimes wondered why Edward didn't kill her at first sight. He was certainly angry enough to, yet, he stayed his wrath and allowed her to be taken into custody of the Circle after Soskrein hatched. She was stunned when he not only forgave her, but, invoked the blessings of the First. He was truly the first one to reach out a talon in friendship...a fact that she never would forget.

After Edward was recovered from a third universe, the two worked together to end a rebellion within the Dark Dragons clan. Edward took an advisory role, however, at the insistence of the Circle and the rebellion was ended within a few months as their leaders were caught and given a choice: Surrender or participate in Bloodbath. Most opted for the latter, though, and chose Edward to try to fight against as they saw Edward as the one responsible for their defeat. But, after Edward dispatched the fifth one, he petitioned that the Circle allow him to decline further challenges without loss of honor. Luckily, though, the rebels having watched five of their strongest leaders fall to Edward threw down their arms and surrendered voluntarily, ending the rebellion. They were forever banished from both Lairs and told to live among the mortals. Some of the younger dragons, Edward and Vilea convinced the Circle to be more lenient and they were banished with the right to petition the Circle to return after 50 years. If they showed a record of good behavior during that time, the Circle could exercise their right to lift the banishment.

And, after the initial banishment time was over, several of the younger Dark Dragon did petition for return and they were allowed back in, their slates wiped clean. Some others, though, were discovered to be trying to interfere with various governments and were given a serious lecture by Edward, Solor or others who were tasked with preventing interference with the human governments. Those who refused the "suggestion" to stand down were publicly exposed and the governments would lash out and order the Dark Dragon to leave their soil. The dragon would be degraded if in the military and "escorted" out of the country, meaning that sometimes it took Solor, Golmul or Edward to carry the Dark Dragon out or drag the Dragon by the tail. Edward had little patience or tolerance for Dragons who interfered with mortal governments, even those run by a tyrant Edward personally despised. Those Dragons would be teleported to the Polar Regions and warned that there would be no further chances. Next time, the Circle would be petitioned to banish the Dragon to another universe. Needless to say, they were not welcomed to return to Lair regardless.

Edward also, after much soul searching, went through the naming ceremony and became the Heir to Life. He wasn't comfortable, though, with siring a lot of dragons. He was enjoying raising Cally and in a way, Soskrein as well. With there being only a year difference both girls were proving to be a handful.

And Soskrein was right. The two dragons were best friends, and had been since Cally learned to talk. Sol was right as well. Cally's baby teeth erupted early on a human scale and were quite sharp and Raven did not want the baby breast-feeding after that, citing that she did not want her boobs punctured. After the teeth fully came through, Edward and Raven weaned her off the special formula and onto pure meat slowly. It took a while because Sol pointed out that she needed the balance of the high proteins and the vitamins for both sides of her DNA.

Edward brushed his talons along Raven's tomb as a tear fell.

He knew he was among family, though, and didn't bother to hide the fact.

"Hi, Sweetheart," he said, "It's been a while since I've been able to make time to visit you and the other Titans, and, it may be a while before I come back home.

"I've finally decided to become Grand Life's heir, so, I will have to spend a lot of time in Lair learning the ropes, but, she's said that she will wait another 100 years to give me the time needed to divest myself of this realm and to heal.

"Solor is already the Grand Light, Rae. I'd say that the lessons he'd learned from his entire life have come into play, especially the ones from when he was with us. Lessons he's passing on to the next generations of dragons. But, Sol is dying as a result. According to Solor, once a member of the Circle retires, it's within a few years and the member dies.

"Vilea and her clan have come a long way since you went to be with the First. I think that Solor will petition to have them readmitted to Lair and to the Circle before too long.

"The new Titans have made it clear that they are not wanting a dragon on their team, so, that makes my decisions easier.

"David is fine with my leaving for a while. His business has grown immensely and I am confident that he will be OK.

"Cally will be coming with us, though. She's not quite mature enough to be alone, I feel. Maybe in a couple years, she will be, though.

"My mom is doing as well as can be expected given her age. She's back at Lair now. The Circle having decided that what she went through to find me was indeed enough punishment. It took a lot to convince her to go home, though. I guess I can't blame her for wanting to stay with us all these years. But, Grand Death has told me that her time is limited. She will join the First within a few years, at most. That's another reason I think it's best to relocate to Lair.

"But, I miss you, Rae…" Edward choked back a sob then. Solor merely draped an arm around his friend and said, "Let it out, brother. It's all right."

"Edward?" a voice said and Edward looked to see Raven's astral form floating there.

"Rae?" Edward asked. The spirit nodded, "It's me, my dearest. Don't mourn for me. Where I am now is with the First, and, it's peaceful here. The guys send their love and encouragement. Go to Lair, my love, I will wait for you along with Callisto and Paula."

"You're seen them?" Edward asked.

"Of course!" Raven said with a smirk, "They both met me after I was judged by the First and welcomed me to Paradise. Let's say that we are all close friends.

"Sweetheart, please do not wait centuries to find someone else to love. Do not let the loneliness in your heart consume you again. Even if you find a dragoness in Lair and raise full dragon broods, the three of us will support you. We will be with you always. So, be that strong dragon we all fell in love with. Remember that you are loved and your family is right there beside you. Know that your mother, when she is facing judgment with the First, she will be looked at favorably and that your birth was pre-ordained by the First, who looks upon you with great love and highly favored. Your path leads to Lair. So, go and enjoy your new status as Heir to Life and eventually Grand Life. Your training is almost complete, and this is why I want you to stop mourning: It will hold you back. I will always be in your heart and soul, Edward."

With that, she faded from sight. Edward stood up and squared his shoulders.

In his mind, he remembered the two prior loves and knew that Raven spoke highly of Callisto and Paula. He smiled picturing them all together. He saw a future for the first time since Raven's death. Celesta was gentle that day when she collected Raven. In fact, she appeared to Edward and said, "This is one death I mourn, Ancient One. I wish I did not have to take her from you, but, it's better that I do and release her from her pain. You know this."

Edward had nodded and said, "Can you grant us a final moment?" Celesta said, "I will grant a moment. Say your good-byes." So, Edward did say good-bye to Raven and she weakly hugged him and looking at Celesta said, "It's time."

Celesta touched Raven on the shoulder and she breathed her last as the link faded away.

"You're remembering her last moments?" Susie said gently.

"I am," Edward admitted, "but, she's right. I have to move on emotionally. That hole will always be there, Susie. Even when I find someone else, it will not fill in this hole in my heart. You'll understand someday."

Edward bent down and put a kiss on Raven's tombstone as well as the other women on the team.

Then, squaring his shoulders once more turned away and headed down the hill with his extended family following him.

He went to his hybrid form and opened the Tear of Oblivion back to his home.

"My bags are already packed," he explained as they emerged, "David will be renting this house out within a month, I think, but, there's not much here furniture wise that I want to take."

Edward gathered his suitcases and pictures of them all. Anything that wasn't needed, he would leave behind for the future tenants. David had agreed to hold the house for a decade before selling it.

They grabbed what Edward indicated was being taken and within an hour, Edward took a look at the house and said, "Computer…begin shutdown procedures. Authorization Barnes Pi 1-1."

"Beginning shutdown procedures," the AI said. It didn't take long and as the lights in the house turned off room by room, it was obvious that the AI was also turning everything off. Finally, the AI said, "Shutting down…Good night."

There was an audible sound of a computer system cooling unit spinning down.

"That's it," Edward said, "The AI is turned off. It will be carefully packed away in the next week or so and when David informs me that the house is reverted back to 'stock', I'll come back and retrieve it."

Edward took a final look around and said, "I'll miss this place."

"I will, too, Dad," Cally said as she stood beside her father, godfather and best friend.

Edward hugged his daughter and his eyes turned black.

"Bex Nu! Luv du Oblivion!" he said, focusing on Lair.

A moment later, the Tear of Oblivion closed behind them and Edward started the process of "moving on".

The End … for now.


End file.
